gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boros Blount
Ser Boros Blount was a member of the Queensguard and defends Queen Cersei Lannister as he defended the Kings Joffrey Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon and Robert Baratheon before her. Biography Background Ser Boros is a member of House Blount, a noble house from the Crownlands. Season 1 Ser Boros was among the guards that attacked Eddard Stark when he tried to de-throne King Joffrey."You Win or You Die" He was also present when Ser Barristan Selmy was dismissed from the Kingsguard."The Pointy End" Season 2 During the Battle of the Blackwater, Ser Boros and Ser Mandon Moore remain at the side of King Joffrey as he oversees the city's defenses alongside Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the King. When Queen Cersei learns that the forces of Stannis Baratheon have almost breached the walls, she orders Joffrey to be brought into the safety of the Red Keep. When told that he has to leave the wall at the behest of Queen Cersei, Joffrey, who has never shown much courage in the face of adversity, complies and orders Ser Mandon and Ser Boros to aid Tyrion and fight on in his stead. They stand behind Tyrion as he gives a speech to rally the troops. "Blackwater" Season 3 Ser Boros, along with his three sworn brothers, is present at the Great Hall when Tywin Lannister presents himself before King Joffrey."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" During the feast to celebrate the wedding of Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark, King Joffrey taunts Sansa by telling her that he may rape her, and have Ser Meryn and Ser Boros hold her as he does it."Second Sons" Season 4 Jaime goes over the security plans for the Royal Wedding feast with Ser Meryn Trant, mentioning the place in which Ser Boros will be stationed."Two Swords" After Joffrey's assassination, Cersei chastises Jaime for posting only Ser Boros outside Tommen's door, and commands him to have four men guarding the future king day and night."Oathkeeper" Season 5 Five members of the Kingsguard escort King Tommen Baratheon to the steps before the Great Sept of Baelor so the king can meet with the High Sparrow. Members of the Faith Militant block them."Sons of the Harpy" Season 8 Ser Boros is killed by Sandor Clegane or crushed by debris while escorting Queen Cersei during the Battle of King's Landing alongside the other remaining Queensguard."The Bells" Appearances In the books Boros Blount has a more prominent role in the A Song of Ice and Fire novels. In the TV series he is merely a background character, and many of his lines and actions are given to his fellow Kingsguard Ser Meryn Trant. Blount is a member of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard. He is a short-tempered, ugly man with a broad chest and short, bandy legs. He has a flat nose, jowls and grey hair. Ser Jaime Lannister considers him an angry paper shield. Many characters throughout the series think of Blount with contempt due to the man's cowardice. Like Trant, Varys considers him one of "Cersei's creatures". Boros, along with the other five Kingsguard members present, openly laughs when his Lord Commander Barristan Selmy is unlawfully dismissed from service. In the books, it is Boros Blount who carries out Joffrey's orders to undress and beat Sansa Stark instead of Ser Meryn. He's also absent during the battle of the Blackwater, having been dismissed by Cersei for cowardice (he yielded Tommen to Tyrion's agents when he was smuggled out of King's Landing, to protect his life from the impending attack). However, he is reinstated to the Kingsguard by Tywin Lannister upon his return as Hand of the King, to fill the vacancy left by the Hound when he deserted. Jaime thinks that his sister should have never dismissed Boros, but their father only compounded the shame by reinstating him. Following Joffrey's death by poisoning, Jaime makes Boros the official food taster for King Tommen, as he deems him unfit to do anything else. Boros considers this a shameful post for a knight of the Kingsguard, grabs the hilt of his sword and says angrily "You should be the food taster, it seems to me. What else is a cripple good for?" Jaime smiles and challenges Boros to fight him, although he is aware that even fat, aging, and ordinary swordsman like Boros can hack him into bloody pieces. Luckily for Jaime, Boros is too cowardly to accept the challenge. He spits at Jaime's feet and storms outside, but complies in this new role. In the trial of Tyrion Lannister, Boros testifies after Meryn Trant, repeating what Meryn said. Whatever dislike Boros harbors toward Cersei for dismissing him from the Kingsguard, he says the words she wants all the same. Sansa thinks that Boros Blount is "the worst of the Kingsguard, an ugly man with a foul temper, all scowls and jowls", which is quite an accurate description of him. Watching how Boros tastes every dish set before Tommen, Kevan muses that it is a humiliating duty for a member of the Kingsguard; still, it is probably the only thing Boros is good for. Similarly to at least three other members of the Kingsguard (Jaime, Preston Greenfield and Arys Oakheart), Boros violates his vow of celibaty; he is known to visit often at the Street of Silk. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Борос Блаунт Category:Kingsguard Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Blount Category:Deceased individuals